1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a resistance training exercise device and method, and more particularly, to a resistance training exercise device and method employing interchangeable handles and straps for facilitating a variety of different exercises regardless of location.
2. Description of the Background Art
Resistance training is a popular form of exercise. Resistance training exercise devices known consist of a stretchable tube or cord with a pair of handles secured to opposing ends of the tube. To use this type of device, the user holds the handles and repeatedly stretches the tube, increasing the tension force in the tube, and retracts the tube while maintaining tension in the tube. However, resistance training devices such as these are very limited in application and structure.
The problem with conventional resistance training tubes is that the handles are connected the tube. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,322, issued to Block, discloses an exercise device having a stretchable and elongated tube with a pair of handles secured to respective ends of the tube. As the handles are secured directly to the tube, the tube can only be used with those handles and cannot be replaced with different handles or straps or secured to a stationary object, such as a door knob or wall hook, to accommodate a variety of exercises. In addition, if the handle or tube breaks the entire device must be replaced. Moreover, connecting a handle directly to a tube raises structural integrity issues. If a resistance training exercise cord device and system existed that accommodated the universal use of a plurality of different handles and straps with interchangeable cords of varying levels of elasticity to change the work load, it would be more cost effective and versatile compared to conventional devices and, hence, well received. Unfortunately, there are no known resistance training exercise devices or systems that effectively and adequately meet these parameters. Accordingly, there exists a need for such a device and system. The instant invention addresses this unfulfilled need in the prior art by providing a resistance training exercise device, system and method as contemplated by the instant invention disclosed herein.
The instant invention provides a resistance training exercise device, system and method comprising at least one elastic, elongated and hollow cord with a tether secured to each end of the cord and a clip secured to the free end of each tether. The cord comprises a rubber or rubber like material having a predetermined level of elasticity. It is the level of elasticity that dictates the tension force of the cord in pounds. Accordingly, the cord is assigned an average workout weight in pounds, which is marked on the cord's corresponding clip. Each tether is secured to their respective end of the cord by a grommet, plug and sleeve. The plug is inserted in each cord end to prevent the grommet from slipping off the cord. The sleeve fits around the plug and the end of the cord containing the plug. The sleeve may comprise a separate component or the end of the cord folded back over itself and the plug. The clips preferably comprise an o-ring that receives the free end of the tether and a spring-loaded biasing flange for clipping onto a handle, strap or the cord itself. The handles and straps each comprise an o-ring for clasping by the clip. The handles are preferably covered with foam for comfort. Likewise, the straps are preferably padded for comfort.
The system of the instant invention preferably comprises a plurality of cords with a clip tethered to each end, plurality of handles, and plurality of ankle or wrist straps. Each cord comprises a different level of elasticity or tension force measured in pounds for facilitating a desired workout. Each cord is preferably color coded to indicate the “weight” of the cord. The system of the instant invention may further comprise a travel bag, user manual, workout guide and, or training video or DVD.
The method of resistance training in accordance with the instant invention comprises various exercises utilizing one or more cords and one or more handles or straps. The handles are used for stretching the cord with the hands. The straps are mounted to the wrists, ankles or stationary objects for stretching the cord. The user first determines the exercise to be performed. The user may reference the manual and guide for determining and designing exercise routines. Based on the exercise, the appropriate cord and handles or straps are selected and clipped to the tether or a clip may be clipped to the cord. Once the cord is properly prepared, a variety of exercises may be performed by stretching the cord and slowing retracting the cord to controllably release tension. For instance, the user may grasp a handle with each band and stretch and slowly retract the cord across the chest, or stand in the middle of the cord and stretch the cord upward and outward. The user may clip one end of the cord to a door handle or hook and grasp a handle at the other end with one hand for repeatedly stretching the cord by pulling outward. The user may clip one end of the cord to a door handle or door anchor device and secure an ankle strap to the cord at the other end and place it around an ankle for repeatedly stretching the cord by moving the leg outward. The cord may be secured to a stationary object at one end by wrapping it around the stationary device and clipping it to itself.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides for an exercise device comprising: a stretchable cord having opposing first and second ends, the cord has an internal cavity and an external surface; at least two plugs, each plug is inserted within the internal cavity of the cord adjacent the first and second ends of the cord; at least two sleeves, each of the sleeves being placed over the external surface of the cord adjacent the first and second ends of the cord, each of the plugs is situated within a length of each of the sleeves; at least two tethers, each of the tethers has a stitched portion, the stitched portion forming two opposing compartments, a first compartment having at least one grommet and is designed to received at least one end of the cord with the sleeve and the plug, the grommet has a circumference that is smaller than a circumference of the cord with the sleeve, and the plug with at least a portion of said cord and at least a portion of said sleeve is situated generally within the first compartment of the tether; at least two carabineers, each of the carabineers has a bottom portion and a gate element; and at least two O-rings situated within each of the bottom portions of each of the carabineers, each of the O-rings is designed to receive a portion of the second compartment of each of the tethers.
In another embodiment, the present invention relates to a resistance exercise device comprising: a stretchable cord having opposing first and second ends, the cord has an internal cavity and an external surface; at least one plug is inserted within the internal cavity of the cord adjacent the first end of the cord; at least one sleeve is placed over the external surface of the cord adjacent the first end of the cord, the plug is situated within a length of the sleeve; at least one tether having a stitched portion, the stitched portion forms two opposing compartments, a first compartment has at least one grommet and is designed to received at least one end of the cord with the sleeve and the plug, the plug with at least a portion of the cord and at least a portion of the sleeve is situated generally within the first compartment of the tether, the second compartment forms a loop; at least one carabineer has a bottom portion and a gate element; and at least one O-ring is situated within the bottom portion of the carabineer, the O-ring is designed to receive a portion of the loop of the second compartment of the tether.
In a further embodiment, the present invention relates to a resistance exercise device comprising: a stretchable cord has opposing first and second ends, the cord has an internal cavity and an external surface, each of the first and second ends is folded over itself to create double layered ends; at least one plug is inserted within the internal cavity of the cord adjacent the first end of the cord, the plug is situated within a length of the double layered cord; at least one tether has a stitched portion, the stitched portion forms two opposing compartments, a first compartment has at least one grommet and is designed to received at least one end of the cord with the plug, the plug with at least a portion of the cord and at least a portion of the double layered cord is situated generally within the first compartment of the tether, the second compartment forms a loop; at least one carabineer has a bottom portion and a gate element; and at least one O-ring is situated within the bottom portion of the carabineer, the O-ring is designed to receive a portion of the loop of the second compartment of the tether.
Among those benefits and improvements that have been disclosed, other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.